Straight On Till Morning
by Kenna Monster
Summary: It's been 10 years since their adventures in Neverland and the Darling family has worked hard to adjust to a normal life. Until one day when an injured Peter Pan shows up, asking for their help.


This story begins, like all stories, with a wish. A wish for freedom. A wish for adventure. A wish for love.

The night Peter returned to the Darling's was exactly ten years from when the three children had returned from Neverland, accompanied by the Lost Boys. It was a normal evening as the family sat down for dinner. Mr Darling still worked at the bank, but only three days a week with John as his apprentice. Mrs Darling and Aunt Millicent ran their publishing company from the house, and Wendy was working on her third story. Meanwhile Tootles, Nibs, Curly, Slightly, Michael, Skunk and Fox worked for a local adoption agency to help get children off the streets and into good homes. And no one hardly mentioned Peter Pan.

"How was your day?" Mr Darling asked as he took his wife's hand.

She smiled at him. "It was perfect."

"We published five novels this week," Aunt Millicent chimed in.

"How's your story coming along?" Mr Darling asked, turning to look at his daughter.

"Splendid," Wendy replied. "I'm nearly finished!"

With that announcement her brothers all erupted into hoots and cheers. Mr and Mrs Darling just smiled as they watched their children.

"That's wonderful!"

"Congrats!"

"About time!"

"Can we hear some?"

"It's not done yet," Wendy replied, grinning.

Suddenly the front door slammed open. Everyone whirled around, craning their necks to see what was going on.

"Father?" John asked as Mr Darling stood up.

"Stay here," Mr Darling replied. The boys stood up but obeyed, watching as he walked out of the dining room and towards the door. There were a few tense moments of silence before they heard a shout. Ignoring their father's order, all of the family rushed after him.

They weren't sure what to expect, but when they found Mr Darling supporting an unconscious young man wearing brown pants and a green vest over his bare chest, it came as a surprise. John and Nibs recovered first, rushing to help get the man into the parlor and onto a couch. Once he was settled Mrs Darling knelt beside him, checking for injury. One shoulder was stained with blood, and as she removed his vest they all saw why.

A deep wound pierced his shoulder right below the collarbone, and a mottle of bruises ranging from yellow to purple and black covered his ribs on the same side.

"Who is he?" Slightly asked.

"Peter," Wendy whispered. Everyone looked at her, then down at the man. It took the rest of them a few moments until one by one they recognized him. He had changed in the past ten years, but then again they all had.

"I thought he never aged," Aunt Millicent said, confused.

"If he was in this world too long he would," Tootles explained. The rest of the Lost Boys were at a loss for words. They'd never seen Peter get a cold, and injuries were for the pirates they fought. Seeing their old leader in such a state was unnerving.

"He must've been attacked and came here for help," Mr Darling said.

"Should we take him to a doctor?" Aunt Millicent asked.

Mr Darling shook his head. "Peter came here for a reason, we can take care of him."

"Go get towels, and warm water," Mrs. Darling said. The boys snapped into attention, running from the room. Wendy stayed, staring down at Peter. If it wasn't for his chest slowly rising and falling she wouldn't know if he still lived. There was just so much blood.

A few hours later Peter's wound was cleaned and bandaged as best as possible and his wrist was set and wrapped. He still hadn't regained consciousness.

"Go get some sleep," Wendy suggested as Michael yawned.

"I'm fine," he replied stubbornly. He was the only other one who had managed to stay awake-John, Nibs, Curly, Tootles, Slightly, Skunk and Fox were sprawled around the room while Mr and Mrs Darling and Aunt Millicent had gone to bed.

Peter stirred and Wendy whirled around, watching his face anxiously as he scrunched his forehead in pain before slowly opening his eyes.

"Wendy?"


End file.
